Wireless mobile communication technology uses various standards and protocols to transmit data between a base station and a mobile communication device. Wireless communication system standards and protocols can include the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE); the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.16 standard, which is commonly known to industry groups as WiMAX (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access); and the IEEE 802.11 standard, which is commonly known to industry groups as WiFi. In 3GPP radio access networks (RANs) in LTE systems, the base station can be a combination of Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (E-UTRAN) Node Bs (also commonly denoted as evolved Node Bs, enhanced Node Bs, eNodeBs, or eNBs) and Radio Network Controllers (RNCs) in an UTRAN or E-UTRAN, which communicates with the mobile communication device, known as user equipment (UE). A downlink (or DL) transmission can be a communication from the base station (or eNB) to the mobile communication device (or UE), and an uplink (or UL) transmission can be a communication from the mobile communication device to the base station.
LTE systems provide, in addition to unicast transmissions, support of MBMS broadcast services. The MBMS in LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) is typically provided in a synchronized network by the simultaneous transmission of the same information from multiple transmission points or cells using the same carrier frequency in a multicast broadcast single frequency network (MBSFN) area.